Seducing Mad-Eye
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Tonks has a plan to seduce her tutor.
1. Chapter 1

Tonks stood at the food table staring longingly at her former tutor. She wasn't sure why or when it started but she had grown an attraction to Mad-eye and tonight she was going to seduce him. She was nervous.

Tonks was wearing a tight-fittedknee-length emerald-green dress with a lowv-line and emerald-greenhigh heeled shoes with diamonds etched onto the straps. She felt pretty confident she would at least catch his eye.

"You look nervous." A voice said from right next to her. She turned. It was Dumbledore. He picked up a bite-size sausage roll.

She quickly turned away from Mad-eye and eyed the food in front of her. None of which looked appealing. "Not really."

"Just go talk to him." Dumbledore said and Tonks' heart stopped. "I'm sure he can help with whatever is bothering you."

She let out a breath. So he didn't know why she was staring, thank Merlin.

She hesitated and decided just going over now would be less painful than talking to Dumbledore about Mad-eye. She was sure she'd lose her nerve.

Mad-eye spotted her almost immediately but didn't smile or look particularly happy. Tonks wasn't bothered since she knew he rarely smiled.

"Hello, Tonks." He said once she was right next to him. He was looking out at the crowd. Ever vigilant, she thought. His hands were behind his back and he looked miserable.

"Hi, Alastor." She said sweetly, coming to stand in front of him. She smiled when he looked down at her. When he didn't even glance at her cleavage she almost lost hope but she knew this wasn't going to be easy. "A kilt? I like it. Looks good on you."  
She stared at the deep red colour of it for longer than necessary.

She could feel his eyes on her and when she looked up she saw he had an eyebrow raised. He hesitated. "Thank you, Tonks." He looked away again.

Tonks laughed, trying to ease the tension. "This is a party. Are you going to stand here all night?" She took a small step closer toward him while he was still looking over her head. After a second he looked down at her and she could have sworn his mechanical  
eye glanced toward her cleavage. Her heart fluttered briefly. This is too easy, she thought.

"Someone needs to be vigilant." He said, looking away again. Tonks sighed despite herself. Mad-eye looked down and frowned at her. "Something wrong?"

Tonks hesitated, not sure what to say. "It would be nice to see you have fun. You rarely do these days." He kept staring at her so she kept talking. "You are very good at your job, surely you can stay vigilant while drinking some punch and having a conversation.  
You look rather mechanical and...intimidating."

"Intimidating?" He asked and then hesitated. She could see the cogs turning in his head. "I guess...one drink wouldn't hurt." When Tonks smiled widely he quickly added, "non-alcoholic of course." But Tonks kept smiling.

"Of course." She almost grabbed his hand to pull him to the drinks table but she stopped herself in time. Unfortunately, Mad-eye saw her hand twitch toward his. He was still frowning but he followed when Tonks ushered him to the table.

She poured him a drink of pink juice and handed it to him. He took it but didn't drink straight away. Instead he stared at it for several seconds and sniffed it a few times. When he did drink he only took a tiny sip and then a bigger sip.

"Grapefruit. Lovely." He said and looked at Tonks. "Aren't you going to pour yourself one?"

She turned around hoping she wasn't blushing but her hair fluttered into her face while she poured a drink and she saw it was more red than pink, showing her desire. Luckily no one knew what it meant.

She turned to her old tutor and smiled and drank. Suddenly she felt awkward and uncoordinated. Just then a slow song played and her spirits lifted. "Want to dance?"

"I don't dance, Tonks. You know that." But his gaze flirted to the couples walking to the dance floor.

"Please, Moody." She didn't like begging but she hoped her puppy-eyes act would evoke a reaction from him. He looked at her but didn't move. "I want to dance."

"Ask someone else." He started to sound impatient so Tonks gave up, knowing irritating him won't get her anywhere.

A few seconds past when Mad-eye spoke up. "One dance. But that's it." He said, sounding reluctant. They didn't have long until the song was over. They put down their cups andwalked through the crowds and tables and reached the floor. Mad-eye hesitated,  
probably realising he now had to dance.

Tonks decided to help him out. She stood up close to him without touching, took one of his hands and placed it on her waist. He blinked and his frown loosened the knot between his eyes. Tonks, now feeling more confident, took his other hand in hers and  
placed her other hand on his shoulder. Slowly, they turned together butit was far from graceful. Tonks smiled, looking at Mad-eye.

"Relax your body." She said softly. He relaxed only a little and their movements continued to be stiff and slow. Their song ended but another slow song followed so they didn't let go.

"I told you one dance." Mad-eye said.

"Call that a dance?" Tonks smirked. "We only had half a song, if that. Just relax. Let me lead." She looked up at him through her eyelashes and moved in closer, pretending to use the proximity as a way to improve their dance.

Their turns became swifter, slowly, but not very much. Mad-eye relaxed only a little, watching his feet and Tonks' smiling face.

"That's it." She said, smiling sweetly. Only then did she realise their bodies were touching, gonot quite pressing together and her breath caught in her throat. All too soon, however, the song finished so they parted and Tonks heart sank.

"Thank you." She said and, while she was still so close and feeling bolder than before, she leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She felt her face flush but that was nothing compared to Mad-eyes expression. He looked angry and confused all  
at once. She froze right there in the middle of the dance floor just as he walked away. A few seconds later she followed suit.

Tonks found Mad-eye at the drinks table sipping from a clear plastic cup. It was full so she assumed he got a fresh cup.

"I'm sorry." She blurred out in a rush. "It was inappropriate and...I." She stopped. She wasn't sorry. Not at all. And she was  
pretty certain her ever-vigilant ex-tutor knew just what she was up to by now. "I'm not sorry. I just...wanted to spend some time with you." She said.

"I guessed that." He said. "You've been acting strange for the last few months. Did you think I hadn't caught on?" He sipped his cup and avoided her eyes.

Tonks sighed and waited but he said no more. "Caught on to what?" She said, hoping he'll say exactly what he's thinking.

"That you want me for something." He replied.

Oh, Merlin. He thought she was using him for some reason. She almost laughed.

"I don't have ulterior motives. Not like you think, Alastor." She stepped so close to him their bodies were touching. She motioned for him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear. "I want you."

Mad-eye leaned back with a frown in his face. "What do you mean?"

Tonks placed a hand on his chest, slowly tucking it under his jacket. "What do you think I mean?" She slid her hand upward to land on his neck. She pressed herself closer and hmmed softly.

"Nymphadora." He warned, his voice low.

"Don't call me that." She growled through her teeth.

"Stop it." He said, though he made no attempt to move.

Her hand stayed by his neck while her other rested on his lapel. "Do you like my dress, Moody?" She looked up into his eyes, knowing her cleavage was on show for him.

"It's very nice." His voice sounded slightly hoarse. Very soon she'll have him around her little finger.

"It's not too low-cut, is it?" She pulled back slightly and glanced down at her breasts. She couldn't tell whether he had looked but his heart beat slightly faster against her hand.

"No." he said. His voice hadn't changed all that much but she could tell she was having a huge effect on him. She smiled sweetly.

"What would you say if I said I wore it for you?" She murmured, moving her hand further around his neck. His eyes never left hers.

"For me?"

I nodded. "For you, Alastor."

"I...don't know." He stammered.

Gotcha, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, fellow readers. Just a sidenote here, can we please just ignore the fact I make Tonks disapparate out of Hogwarts. I know it's not possible but who cares? Just enjoy the story and please leave a review. Thank you so much xx

Tonks smiled up at her ex-tutor wondering just how she was going to get him naked in her bed.

"Why would you wear that dress for me?" Moody asked, staring down at her. His eyes never left hers. She'd known him for years but still wasn't quite sure if he was testing her or letting her seduce him. Either way, she had his undivided attention and it was way better than nothing.

"Maybe," Tonks started, "maybe because I wanted you to look at me. Look at how the dress fits me." Tonks moved one hand from around his neck and delicately traced it down from her neck to the middle her clevage. She was very surprised when his eyes followed her hand but still nothing showed on his face. She didn't finish the sentence, instead letting the words drift between them while she kept her eyes on his, kept the distance so close they pressed together.

"Tonks." Moody warned. "I am your tutor." He went to step away but Tonks pulled him back to her by his lapel. She got this far by charm alone, she wasn't giving up now so she turned her annoyed expresion into something. She gently tucked a pink strand of hair behind her ear and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I can't help that I can't stop thinking about you." She still had his lapel in her fist. "I can't stop." She whispered, leaning up, closer to his face.

"Wh-"

"Oh, come on, Moody. You know exactly what I'm doing and why I'm doing it. Why not just say what's really on your mind?" her hair briefly turned red in her anger but was now a purple shade. She hated that she couldn't always control her abilities when she was emotional.

Moody stood up a little straighter but didn't move away. That's a good sign, she thought. "Very well." he said. "I...think we should go somewhere quieter." He observed the quieting party room once and looked back at her. "Too many ears." He said and walked away. Tonks hurried after him.

A few hallways and two achy feet later Alastor opened the door to his office and ushered her inside. Not once on the way there did he turn to her or even acknowledge the fact she was there. Whether that annoyed her or not she wasn't sure. He was taking her somewhere private, after all.

The silence was tender and raw and Tonks was too scared to break it. Luckily, Alastor did it for her. "I think you're a beautiful girl. No, a beautiful woman. I've watched you grow into a talented Auror and an annoying companion." He stopped, probably to let the words soak in. Her heart was racing; she had no idea he thought she was beautiful. She smiled, unable to help herself. Moody walked over to her but didn't touch her.

"Doesn't mean I-"

"When was the last time you were with a woman, Moody?" Tonks blurted.

Moody frowned but didn't hesitate. "A long time ago."

Tonks perched herself on the edge of his deck and trailed a hand down the leg of her dress and then pulled it up, exposing her soft skin. Moody watched her hands and she watched his face, watched it change from denial to desire.

She jumped from the desk and made the short distance to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands caught her hips but didn't push her away and his lips moved in sync with hers making her moan softly. Moody wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Moody kissed her passionately, like it had been years and he was thirsty for the touch of a woman and Tonks responded like she couldn't get enough but she pulled back for a moment.

"I want you." she gasped against his lips.

Before he could say anything Tonks had disapparated them into her apartment bedroom.

"Tonks," Moody breathed heavily, while looking around her room. "Are you sure about this?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." she said, feeling rather breathless. Was this really going to happen?

Moody stared at her for a moment, wondering, probably, whether this was a good idea. Tonks, not wanting him to suddenly change his mind, crossed the short distance between them and kissed him again, shrugging him out of his jacket. Moody's hands went to her waist and he pulled her close too him.

"Where's your room?" he spoke low in her ear and then nibbled it gently. Tonks gasped and her heartrate shot up.

"Through here." she gestured to a door just beside them. She had considered whether to apparate them straight to her room, right next to her bed but then she thought that maybe that seemed too...eager, too _slutty_. Which is not how Tonks wanted Moody to see her so she took to just outside the door.

Moody, however, grabbed Tonks' hand and pulled her through the door. He turned to her and pulled her into him, kissing her again and moving her toward the bed where he gently pushed her onto it.

"You know," Tonks said, shuffling up the bed to the pillows, "I thought you'd be more difficult to get into bed."

"I'm not in your bed." said Moody was taking his shirt off. "Yet." He crawled on the bed and over Tonks, settling one knee between her legs. Tonks got the impression he wasn't quite as eager to fuck her as he was to touch and kiss her. Maybe he was still hesitant? She could hardly blame him. This was strange and different and very out of the blue, even for her.

So Tonks pushed Moody to the side and swiftly got on top of him, straddling his hips where she proceeded to grind gently, just enough to get a reaction. Moody's eyes went wide and his hands went to her hips but he didn't stop her movements. "Tonks..." he said.

"Moody..." She replied, smiling down at him. "I want you...to make love to me." She held back from saying _fuck me_ because she had a strong feeling Moody wouldn't have liked that so much.

"Only if-" Moody's words were cut off by Tonks pulling her dress up over her head, exposing her naked body. She was feeling bold. Moody's mouth opened and closed but no words came out, instead his eyes trailed all over her body, making her blush furiously. She may have felt bold but his eyes on her was making her very wet and arroused so she started grinding on him again, this time with more vigor. Moody gripped her hips and closed his eyes, letting a small moan escape.

"Wait." he growled and pushed her off him onto the bed. He shimmied out of his trousers and underwear, letting his erection free. Instead of lying back down on the bed he pulled Tonks down and got between her legs. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked. Tonks nodded and Moody guided himself inside a wet and wanting Tonks who let out a moan at the sudden stretch of her walls.

He started to thrust inside of her without much warning and Tonks moaned again in pleasure and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Moody leaned down and nibbled and sucked her on her neck, making her back arch up into him.

In a matter of a few seconds Moody moaned in ecstacy as he came inside of her yet still they clutched onto each other until it was just their ragged breathing seperating the silence.

"I'm sorry." Moody mumbled into her ear.

"What for?" Tonks asked, still a little breathy.

"For finishing so quickly." he pushed himself up and looked into her eyes. "I hope you don't think any less of me."

"Don't be ridiculous. That was everything I wanted, Moody. Don't apologise." She pulled his face close to hers and kissed him passionately, letting him know, without words, just how much she enjoyed it.

Don't plan on continuing this but let me know what you think :)


End file.
